House of Fear
by Living.Like.A.Boss
Summary: They have targeted John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. Who else haven't they gone after? Set after His Last Vow.


**The House of Fear**

**Summary: **They have targeted John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. Who else haven't they gone after? Set after _His Last Vow. _This story is very loosely based on _The Valley of Fear by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Prologue—A Nasty Note_

"Pass me the phone John," Sherlock says when he hears the door to 221B Baker Street open, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen he was currently viewing. Moriarty was back and Sherlock is searching all the news sites that even slightly _hinted _on him. Nothing found yet. Though Sherlock had so far found out that a mansion that has been vacant for years has finally been bought, a woman's child had recently been kidnapped on a cruise ship (foolish woman) and that a little girl has lost her cat. Seemingly useless information stored in his mind palace just in case it could prove useful in the future.

221B felt a bit empty now without John living with him but searching for more information as well as constantly composing new pieces to play on his violin easily made up for John's absence. In addition to that, Mrs. Hudson has finally returned his skull to him. A trusty companion that skull is. But today, Mary and John would be coming over for dinner—Sherlock didn't extend the invitation, more like Mrs. Hudson saw how lonely Sherlock was being and decided to take action, bless her—and the skull had to go away.

"It's not John, brother."

Oh fantastic; it's Mycroft. What did he want _now?_

Sherlock swiveled around to face Mycroft, eyes closed and two hands in a praying position resting on his face. "What case is it? Is it Moriarty? Because I don't believe you've come to play deductions. Whatever it is leave it until tomorrow. I'm busy."

He turns back to the screen and continues reading.

"No, brother, this is much more serious." Sherlock felt a hand on his shoulder (strange and very uncharacteristic, considering the fact that Mycroft tended to avoid human contact, preferring to use his umbrella for such things) that forced him to face Mycroft once again. This time, Sherlock's eyes are open and he immediately notices a letter in Mycroft's hand.

"Read it, hurry," Mycroft orders in a solemn tone, handing the piece of paper to Sherlock. On a second look, he realises that it wasn't an average office-approved sheet of paper; it is shaped in the image of Jim Moriarty, the exact same one as the gif that was broadcasted all over London, the image's wide mouth being the place where the letter opened.

Raising an eyebrow, Sherlock lifts Moriarty's image to Mycroft's face in a 'Are you kidding me; is this a joke?' gesture.

Mycroft lets out an exasperated sigh, swinging his umbrella into his hands and gripping it in the empty space under his armpit. "I assure you brother this is no joke, read it. Then follow me." He leaves then, going to his limousine to wait for his brother.

Opening the letter to scan its contents, a sharp gasp could be heard when Sherlock reached the end. He shot out of his seat, quickly put on his signature cloak and scarf before following Mycroft out the door, accidentally knocking into Mrs. Hudson, who was bringing a cup of tea to Sherlock, in the process.

"Dear me! Sherlock? Sherlock! Don't you remember Mary and John are coming over today? Where are you rushing off to at this late hour?"

Sherlock didn't reply and instead, stepped out into the icy cold air of London. He enters Mycroft's private limousine and was off, leaving Mrs. Hudson standing bewildered on the doorstep of 221B.

Mrs. Hudson was still standing on the doorstep when John and Mary ran towards her.

"Mrs. Hudson! What are you doing standing out here, you'll freeze! Go back in! And where's Sherlock?" John asks, hand unlocking from Mary's to direct Mrs. Hudson back into the house.

"Sherlock, John, he just left!"

"Why?" Mary inquires, finding it very hard to navigate up the stairs when pregnant. Goodness, she was a former assassin but still couldn't get used to walking with child after two months of practice.

"I don't know! But Mycroft was there and…"

John cut Mrs. Hudson off mid-sentence, "Mycroft? Then it must have been important if Sherlock rushed off so suddenly with him."

They enter the apartment; a bloody mess it was (Sherlock outright refused to allow Mrs. Hudson to clean it) and something caught the attention of Mary's sharp eyes. A letter with the face of Moriarty on it.

Picking it up from the floor, she opens it and starts reading aloud.

_Hello Holmes boys,_

_Have you missed me? _

_It has been soooooo boring this past two years, don't you think?_

_So I decided to start out this year with a bang!_

_John's Wedding was very open, Sherlock. Tsk tsk, shoddy job Mycroft! Anyone could have walked in. And your parents, they don't look the kind to spawn two genii do they? Nevertheless, it seems they could be useful…_

_Come to Victoria Mansion at 8pm on the dot if you ever want to see mummy and daddy ever again. Both of you—alone. No back-up, I'll know._

_Your favourite Consulting Criminal,_

_**Jim Moriarty**_

"Oh shit!" John cries out after listening to Mary read the letter aloud.

It was 7.30 now.


End file.
